tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Building Building Burning Bright
Log Title: Building Building Burning Bright Characters: Lowdown, Major Bludd, Mistress Armada, Over Kill, Snake-Eyes, Squint, Temera Location: Brasilia, South America Year: 20 May, 2007 TP: Luminous TP Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. Over Kill starts to wobble to his feet for the first time since his incident. His legs are mere robotic skeletons, and he is nowhere near fully repaired. His head is wrapped in bandages still. "Taking a walk.." He comments. He must be getting back to normal. He's already up to doing very stupid things. "I'll be back soon and rest some more." Major Bludd says, "Where do you think *you*'re going?" Over Kill pauses at the sound of a familiar voice. He salutes. "Major Bludd, sir! I am returning to Brazil briefly to return our ordnance. I wouldn't want it to fall into enemy hands. Once I return the BATS, I will be coming back to base." Major Bludd says, "You are in no condition to do that, Over Kill. We'll send someone in to retrieve your BATs. Do you know their location, or were you just planning to wander the jungle until you tripped over them?" Over Kill considers. "I know, commander. I am the only one who can contact the BATS.." Besides anyone with a radio. "They listen to me. I know where I last saw them. They should still be there. I know how to be 'stealthy' and avoid the enemy." suuure. Major Bludd tries not to actually drop his face into his palm. "No. You're to remain here until you're repaired... Healed. Take yer pick." Major Bludd sighs. Over Kill considers for a moment. He holds his temple. "It..wouldn't take..too long." Major Bludd says, "If they're where you left them, I know where they are, too. Have you forgotten the reason you're here in the med ward?" Major Bludd unconsciously scratches at his right bicep where a stack of stitches were recently removed. Over Kill narrows his eyes. Something sparks in the back of his head. He murmurs. "You will not come between me and my troops," he says dangerously. Major Bludd says, "If you go out there, you'll be picked up by the Joes." Over Kill pauses. "I will destroy them. I do not think it was the Joes who put me in here." Major Bludd takes a step toward Over Kill, his own eye narrowing. "I got nearly blown to bits to get you back at this base, Over Kill. You think I'm going to let you walk straight back into the arms of the enemy?" Major Bludd says, "I gave you the option to come quietly. You refused it." Over Kill tilts his head to the left again. The way animals do when they're slightly brain damaged. "My troops are out there. The enemy could have them. Luminous could have them." he seems panicy. Oh yeah. Maybe this is why he was causing such trouble to begin with. Malfunctions. "I will not allow the Joes to destroy me. I will be stealthy. I will stop anyone who comes between me and my BATS." Major Bludd barks out a laugh. "Stealthy? YOU? In that condition? They'll hear you clanking a mile away. You're not in your right mind, Over Kill. You need more time to recover. Aren't you in contact with the BATs?" Over Kill pauses. "No. A lot of my mechanical systems were in my head and chest. They are currently offline." He pauses. "Maybe you could come with me.." Major Bludd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Going back into that jungle to fetch a bunch of beat-up BATs is the last thing he wants to do right now. "Suppose I do that. Suppose we go to Brazil and the BATs aren't where you left them. What then?" Over Kill pauses. "Then I will search every Joe camp and every inch of Luminous's base until I find them. No man left behind." Major Bludd shakes his head. "Over Kill --" He pauses a moment, trying not to let his frustration get the better of him. "We don't have the manpower to take on that kind of task right now. It'd be as good as handing yourself -- and me -- over to the Joes. It's not a risk I'm willing to run." Over Kill tries to continue for the door. "Then you can stay here.." Major Bludd lays a hand, firmly, on Over Kill's shoulder. "As your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to remain where you are, Over Kill." Over Kill winces, almost falling to one knee with even that small of a movement. He places his hand against a wall. He looks at the blood soaked bandages on his head and chest for a moment, and then back to the bed. There's a part of him that's saying lay back down.. you heard him. It's an order. But something else in him seems to be in control. "You will not stop me from rescuing my troops.." Major Bludd keeps his grip on Over Kill. "I want you to delay this action, boy, not give it up. What's the use in going in after your troops if you and they get captured or destroyed?" Over Kill pauses. "They are out there alone probably deactivated.." he seems to be giving in a little. "I can't let the enemy take them prisoner..." Major Bludd says, "Then it's unlikely the Joes will find them." Over Kill nods "Yes.. that is true. But.. Luminous?" Over Kill adds "I lost a contigent to her before. I'm not doing it again." Major Bludd says, "I think Luminous is more interested in converting the local populace into ... whatever it is she's converting them into. I doubt she's interested in your BATs." Over Kill pauses "Those priests of Primus were originally mine.. I.. ugh.." he grabs his chest sinking against the wall. Major Bludd says, "You ought to lay down, my boy." Major Bludd takes hold of Over Kill's arm and attempts to guide him back to his bed. Over Kill murmurs. "Very well.." he actually lets the Major guide him back to bed. He's seemingly cooperative for once. Major Bludd says, "I know it's frustrating to have to sit around when you'd rather be working. I've had to nurse a few injuries of my own of late. But you've got to have patience, Over Kill. Move when the time is right. To do otherwise is to risk failure." Over Kill tilts his head as he moves back into position. "Have you considered cybenetic replacement of limbs? I can come up with several plans for it," he confides. "I am frightened, Major. The Commander is not happy with me. I am afraid I will be reprogrammed or end up in the brain wave scanner." Major Bludd says, "I'd rather keep me limbs the way they are, thanks all the same." Over Kill looks at his own cybernetic legs. "Your loss sir..." Major Bludd frowns, peering curiously at Over Kill. Afraid? "You *have* been misbehaving a bit of late, Over Kill. But if you can show you've changed your ways, things will look up for you." Over Kill nods. "Yes. Very much so. Nightgaunt is not the only person who wants me dead. I was considering.. fleeing at first opportunity." Odd that he trusts the Major with this information. Major Bludd says, "You're a valuable member of this team, Over Kill. I would hate to have you run off." Over Kill blinks. It's rare that a CO calls him valuable. "You think so? Always thought I was ordnance." He says a bit distantly. Major Bludd frowns. "Well, that's a tricky bit of semantics, I suppose. But I've not met an artillery piece that can hold a conversation with me." Over Kill pauses. "I talk to my BATS all the time. You'd be surprised at what some of the artillery pieces have to say.." he comments. "Have you ever considered.. the BRA?" Major Bludd hides his grin behind a hand, scratching at his beard. That acronym always seems funny to him. "Er, I think that might be a conflict of interest at the moment, my boy." Major Bludd says, "Besides which, I already have a job." Over Kill nods "Then I take it you don't support my BRA?" Major Bludd turns away from Over Kill so the cyborg can't see the grin he can't hide any longer. With a supreme effort of will, he manages to keep from laughing aloud. Years in the military have taught him that inappropriate laughter can be deadly. And upsetting a walking armoury would be a bad thing. Major Bludd says, "What is it, exactly: like equal rights for BATs or something?" Major Bludd's voice wavers a bit as he tries desperately to get the damned acronym out of his head. Over Kill staggers back to his feet. "BRA. The BAT Revolution Army," he comments. "One day we will rule the world. This is an internal affair. I must support my BRA. I must lift the members of my BRA out of Brazil, as the BATS provide a lot of support." Major Bludd's shoulders shake as he laughs silently. His back still turned he's failed to notice Over Kill's change in position. Major Bludd shakes his head, trying to regain control. Over Kill starts to head for the door again, moving pretty fast. "You are a Commanding Officer. You understand my dedication to my troops." He looks to Bludd a bit and shakes his head. "I don't know why humans find my BRA so funny. It's quite a good BRA. Makes me feel secure." Major Bludd reaches out for Over Kill's arm as the cyborg moves past him. Over Kill ends up standing, but is grabbed by Major Bludd. "Release me. I have soldiers out there who need..." he winces a bit. His head probably isn't supposed to bleed that much. Major Bludd stares Over Kill in the face, his amusement gone. "Sit *down* boy. You'll bleed to death before you get off base." Over Kill scowls. "As long as I'm moving, I need to see to my the saftey of my BRA. It doesn't hurt much.. kinda numb really.." Major Bludd turns to block Over Kill from the door, grabbing hold of the cyborg's other arm as well. "I said, sit DOWN, boy," he says levelly, steel in his voice. Over Kill struggles. His left arm moves a bit slower then normal, and he's at only half strength. He should be easy to overpower. "Gotta... get out there." his voice seems to be fading slightly. Major Bludd grips Over Kill's arms and walks slowly toward the bed, pushing the cyborg in front of him. "Right now you need to lay down. Get back in that bed." Over Kill finds himself pushed back into the bed before he knows it. He rubs his head a bit. "Wonder how long it will be before they destroy me." Major Bludd frowns. "Who's going to destroy you?" Over Kill murmurs. "I don't know. Reprogram. Brainwash.. destroy. It's the same isn't it.." Major Bludd sighs. He's not going to play psychiatrist to a cyborg. "Just relax, lad. Get some rest." Major Bludd goes to the door, then turns around to gaze at Over Kill. Over Kill stays still on the bed. "Confirmed." Wow. He listens to the major. Strange. Major Bludd leaves the medbay, shaking his head as he goes. Major Bludd mutters, "Bloody cyborg." Major Bludd is accosted by the Medi-Viper that's been chiefly looking after his injuries as he crosses the grounds toward the command sector. The Medi-Viper insists the Major come in for a final look-over. The Major insists otherwise, and pushes impatiently past the young man. Cobra Base - Airfield The main boulevard of this Cobra facility runs up to the north, passing beside a large air traffic control tower and radar station. Numerous large hangar buildings have been constructed to provide shelter and concealment for the myriad of aircraft here, and a vast expanse of tarmac provides both airstrips and helipads. Squint is standing out on the tarmac of the airfield, crouched for the moment under the frame of his Cobra blue Liquidator, overseeing the craft's maintenance, while simultaneously going over a checklist. Both a pilot, and the types to get his hands on the situation, he is going over the Techno Viper's work bit by bit. Major Bludd doesn't disturb the young man, but just observes at a distance. He walks slowly past Nightgaunt's Shadow Rattler, reaching up to run his fingers along the vehicle's fuselage as he passes. Squint marks off a few more items on the checklist before giving it an idle toss over towards the nearest techno-viper. With that having been done, he turns, scooping up his helmet from a nearby crate and starting to walk back towards the direction of the other hangars and aircraft. Major Bludd walks away from the Shadow Rattler toward Squint. Squint pauses as he spots a familiar figure approaching, coming to a halt and raising one hand in something sort of resembling a salute, or a wave, his helmet tucked under his other arm. "Major Bludd?" He asks in a questioning tone, suspecting something may be up. Major Bludd says, "Hello, Captain. How's things?" Major Bludd waves a hand to indicate the aircraft nearby. "Post-flight maintenance check." Squint offers in response, tilting his head back towards the Aero Vipers hard at work. "They keep bugging me to trade in for a rebuil model, but I'm just fine holding onto one of the prototypes for now." He smirks just faintly at some thought or another. Major Bludd nods to the young man, his gaze flicking off into the distance briefly. "Something up?" He asks suddenly then, watching as the Major looks off into the distance, his own gaze filtering in that direction curiously. Major Bludd shakes his head as if to clear it. "Sorry, lad. I'm a bit distracted tonight." Major Bludd says, "You're ready to scramble at any given moment, correct?" Squint's head tilts back to his aircraft once more, then towards Major Bludd again. "Pretty much. Hell or high water." He smirks just faintly at that. "Even if it -has- been pretty quite for awhile around here." Major Bludd grunts. "You missed the fun, Squint. Nightgaunt and I hauled Over Kill's carcass in here last week. And he didn't come quietly, I can tell you." "So I heard." Squint muses at that, setting his helmet back upon a nearby crate and crossing his arms over his chest. "I never knew what the whole story there was other than Overkill was malfunctioning or something." Major Bludd chuckles. "He's got some cockamamie idea about ruling the world with his BATs. The BAT Revolutionary Army or somesuch." Major Bludd says, "He's pretty busted up at the moment, but still rarin' to go back into the jungle and retrieve his 'troops'." Squint muses on this for a few seconds, before tilting his head back. "I'm going to assume he's in for some serious...repairs." The latter bit draws another moment of consideration before he asks, "BATs running on the loose or something?" Major Bludd says, "There are a few lying deactivated in the jungle not far from Brasilia. And yes, he's in the shop." Major Bludd grins. "Just lying there?" Squint asks at that, a frown crossing his features for a few seconds. "Shouldn't they be retrieved before the Joes find them or something?" Major Bludd says, "I'd love to fetch them home, Squint, if only so Over Kill will shut up about them already. But discovery by the Joes is another serious consideration. Believe me, I've not overlooked it. But Nightgaunt and I, along with an entire squad of Vipers, have just come off the injured list." Major Bludd ponders. "Could be we have the manpower after all." Major Bludd says, "Trouble is, air support's a bit of a problem in the jungle. Nightgaunt went on foot to find the cyborg." Squint grunts at that, tilting his head to look back at the Liquidator once more. "Well, I can handle the bigger aircraft as much as the smaller ones usually. If you're thinking of a drop into the area, I can grab some Aircrew for one of the bombers and carry you guys in." Major Bludd closes his eyes as his internal tactical computer crunches numbers. "Hmm." Major Bludd says, "I'm more concerned with retrieval. Especially as once Over Kill's got hold of his BATs, he and they might become a problem. And I'm not excited about the prospect of having to deal with a lot of insane BATs. And Over Kill." Squint suddenly smirks at that. "Retrieval?" He straightens up, squaring his shoulders as he does so. "Hey as Aero Viper CO I've pulled on some resources before. It wouldn't be a problem. A paradrop into the area from one of our big aircraft, and I'll call in some extra support. Fighters to keep anything in the air off, and some transport Ospreys to take care of troops or whatever. Whatever you want." Major Bludd lays a hand on Squint's shoulder. "That's the kind of attitude I like, Squint." Major Bludd says, "Now the question is: do I want to fetch Over Kill for this, or just do it myself?" Major Bludd looks Squint in the eye. "He's driving me mad, Squint." Squint arches an eyebrow at that, only having really known that there was trouble with Over Kill. Not how bad it really was. He pauses, then rubs his chin slowly. "So, why dosen't he get locked up or something? I mean, what would Cobra Commander say about this?" Major Bludd sighs. "I think imprisoning him would just make him try harder to escape. He may be insane, but he's practically a walking artillery piece. I don't want him deciding we're the enemy." Major Bludd says, "I think we can leave him out of it. It will eliminate the potential problem of having the BATs turn on us in the middle of everything." Squint grunts quietly at that. "Whatever you think is best." He muses after a long few moments. "I usually tend to keep my eyes on what takes place in the air and such." (Radio) Mistress Armada sends you a radio transmission, 'At the warehouse. No sight of the Joes. About to clean house.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Understood. Proceed." to Mistress Armada. Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Mistress Armada says, "Do it." Incinerator Squad take strategic positions around the Abandoned Warehouse, and fire up their flame throwers. Temera just slips around. She's looking for an eatery, really. Nothing else. Her skin isn't 'white' at least, so she tries to fit in as much as possible, and not look out of place. Incinerator Squad train their flamethrowers on the abandoned warehouse, and light it up. Incinerator Squad know their jobs, and within moments the warehouse is in raging flames. Temera blinks up when she sees smoke, peering around just slightly, and frowning. Mistress Armada says, "OK. Good enough. Pack up, and get ready to move out." Once the warehouse is blazing merrily, the squad of incinerators pack up their gear and pile back into the truck Incinerator Squad has left. Temera slips quietly through the streets still, trying to see what is or was going on. By firelight, the hot black woman calls her Viper squad back, and they, too, pack up and board the truck. Mistress Armada stands watching an abandoned warehouse go up in flames, as Vipers board a truck behind her. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Armada, report." to Mistress Armada. (Radio) Mistress Armada sends you a radio transmission, 'Building building burning bright, Major. About to move out.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Most excellent. Take care you don't draw further attention to yourselves." to Mistress Armada. (Radio) Mistress Armada sends you a radio transmission, 'Preparing to move out before the rollers arrive. Armada out.' Mistress Armada secures the back of the truck, and hops in the passenger side. Temera keeps sneaking around, trying to see anything near the fire site, frowning slightly at it all. But she also tries to keep- from anyone noticing her. She frowns at the whole thing, slipping back a bit. Mistress Armada is scanning the darkness around the fire, but doesn't seem to have spotted Temera in the shadows. Mistress Armada says, "OK, blokes. Let's move." Mistress Armada's truck rumbles to life, and the civilian-dressed driver pulls the truck away from the burning warehouse. Sirens can be heard in the distance. On the buildings of roofs, if notices out of the corner of thier eye, one might notice a shadow, moving from rooftop to rooftop, as silent as death and as dark as the night that enfolds him. But, no one looks, and the shadow is gone before one can register it was there. He noticed the call from the radio, and now follows the smoke, winding his way above the city. Lowdown makes his way around the outskirts of the city, sticking to the shadows. He moves down an alley, peering along the streets before him... Mistress Armada directs the driver to head north along a circuitous route, towards the Parque Nacional de Brasilia Snake-Eyes reaches the top of a building about 2 blocks away from the explosion. The building he's on is slightly taller then the rest around it, allowing him a good view of the burning. He squats down and watches for a few moments before moving north. Temera takes note of the truck, peering at the license plate, and scribbling it down. She glances around, trying to smell for anyone familiar. Lowdown definitely has a familiar smell. And he's only 4 blocks away! Lowdown's smell is hard to forget when he's out in the field. Mistress Armada's truck pulls onto the Estr. Epaa and heads northwest. Temera peers around when she notices familiar smelols, heading towards the freshest one (probably lowdown, snakes doesn't havfe an odor so much. silly ninjas) Mistress Armada keeps a lookout for possible tails, official or no. Lowdown watches a truck pass by the mouth of the alley he's creeping down. It looks pretty inconspicuous...perhaps a bit /too/ inconspicuous! It's like that old bumper sticker says. 'If this car is driving the speed limit, pull it over! It's stolen!' She may be watching for tails, but above, just out of sight, Snake keeps pace with the truck, watching, leaping from building to building, silent and deadly, not breaking radio silence yet. Tho disguised, the truck still looks pretty military issue, and the passenger in the cab tends to stand out. Mistress Armada's truck heads under the Estr. Epia, and into the area cleared out by Luminous. No one sane goes into this part of the city, so suddenly the truck is standing out a lot more. Lowdown is dealing with a truck now! Those bastards! He slips the AMP onto his shoulders, trading it for the punching power of the Intervention. Next best thing to an AMR (since Low-Light is borrowing the Barrett.) He slips through an abandoned building to get to the edge of the 'Habitable Zone' and takes up position in a window. He uses the weapon's sight to get a better look at the truck... Mistress Armada is a panel truck with a cloth cover concealing the back. The lights were off initially, on while on the Estr Epaa, but now as she enters the no-man's land of abandoned buildings northwest of the Estr. Epia, the driver switches the lights back off. The driver and passenger slip on military night-vision goggles. Snake-Eyes moves from roof to roof, uses two over hangs to jump to the other side of the street, then jumps down beside the last build before the No mans land. He keeps crouched, watching the truck drive by, the driver so intence on the ground infront of him that he doesn't notice the lone figure bolt forward and baseball steal his way under the truck. As the truck keeps driving, there's no body, no mangled remains. Where did the Ninja go? Mistress Armada turns, thinking she saw something. No, nothing there... Mistress Armada frowns. "Slow down, and keep a lookout. Joes have been spotted in this area, and we don't need an interdiction now when we're so close to outta here," she says to the driver. Mistress Armada says, "Head for the airfield. I'll radio ahead." Mistress Armada's truck slows a bit, and heads north, away from the center of Luminous's area, and probably not to close to the Joe base, either. (Radio) Mistress Armada sends a radio transmission, 'We're making out way out of the city. Can you send a pilot for a pickup? We're about 15 minutes from the hidden airstrip in the Parque Nacional de Bracilia' Underneath the truck, holding onto the parts that aren't moving and trying to keep them away from his sensative, though protected, areas, he has no idea what's about to befall the tire. Lowdown sees the truck turning a corner. Now or never, Eric. A gentle caress of the trigger is all it takes and *BLAM!* *KABOOM!* One of the tires on Armada's truck blows out, and the truck lurches violently. The truck's driver spins the wheel rapidly, trying to keep the truck from tipping. Luckily, with a low center of gravity, the truck slows to a stop without too much additional damage. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Affirmative. We're on our way." to Mistress Armada. Mistress Armada says, "Bollocks! This is NOT what we need." Mistress Armada turns to the driver. "Stay in the truck. Any sign of the Joes or Luminous's BATs, you gun it. The hell with the rims." (Radio) Mistress Armada sends a radio transmission, 'We just blew a tire. We may have been followed after all. Investigating now.' Fang #5840 has arrived. Mistress Armada yells, "We just blew a tire. We may have been followed after all. Investigating now," into an encrypted field radio, and then moves around the truck, scanning the area with her night-vision goggles. Snake-Eyes drops to the ground under the truck, shaking his head. That REALLY hurt. After a few moments and small movements under the truck, he finds out nothing is broken. Good. A few bruises though that the shock plating couldn't prevent. Someone will pay for that. Back to the present, he watches feet move around the truck and hears the transmission. This is good... Mistress Armada scans around quickly, checking rooftops for snipers and alleyways for hidden marksmen. She gets ready to glance under the truck... Lowdown is already on the move. He has already withdrawn from the window and slipped back into the shadows. He draws back the bolt on the run and chambers the next round, moving through the building to see any convenient concealable movement routes. There's always the sewers again... Mistress Armada spots movement in the window of a groundfloor window, but when she zeroes in no one is there. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "What's your position?" to Mistress Armada. Mistress Armada frowns, and codes her position into her field phone without looking at it. She sends her position with one hand while keeping her pistol ready with the other. Mistress Armada says, "Two of you. Out of the truck." Fang #5840 approaches the Parque de Nacional. Snake-Eyes rolls out from under the truck, silently, staying low to keep out of the view of the driver as he moves around to the front of the truck, staying out of sight. He reaches down to his belt, fingering the clip to his combat knife, waiting. Two Cobra Vipers drop down out of the back of the truck. Mistress Armada says, "Get that tire fixed. Now." Mistress Armada looks under the truck, too late to spot Snake-Eyes. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Armada's truck blew a tire. She suspects she may have been followed after all. I have her coordinates." to Squint. Mistress Armada glances again at the building Lowdown was in. Her frown deepens. Mistress Armada says, "The rest of you. Move out and cover us. Stay sharp." Fang #5840 changes course heading southwest. The rest of her small squad of Vipers hop out of the back of the truck and fan out, taking position. Mistress Armada continues to scan the building Lowdown was in. Lowdown slips out a broken window on the side of the building, rolling down to stick beneath a crumbled wall. He swaps the CheyTac out for the silenced DSR-1. If he were wearing white, he'd look like some kind of deformed Stormtrooper. He edges along the wall, toward the back of the building, closer to the Truck's original intended path. He watches across the front of the building he just vacated, though, keeping his rifle up and ready to fire... The truck's driver peers through the windsheild anxiously, sweat pouring down his face. He keeps the engine running, and that, plus the sound of two Vipers trying to jack up one corner of the truck, is all that can her heard. The driver starts to mutter to himself in Porteugese. Fang #5840 approaches the location of the disabled truck. The sound of its rotors can be faintly heard by the truck's occupants. Lowdown waits a few more long, sweaty moments. Nobody seems to be approaching the building to investigate. It seems safe to move. He slips around the corner. Cover is suddenly not to his liking. There's still a fair chunk of building to conceal him from the direction of the truck, but there's no wall immediately beside him...just an open pile of debris. His eyes dart around for anything he can use without going back the way he came... Mistress Armada looks up at the sound of the approaching gyrocopter. "Oh, thank God," she breathes The Vipers glance up as well. Noticing this, Armada barks, "Back to work! Get that tire replaced NOW." A-10 Rattler #796> Squint relaxes in the seat of his cockpit. It's been some time since he's been at the controls of a Rattler, but it all comes back to him quickly enough. The engines of the craft carry it along at relatively low altitude, wing contrails sweeping in its wake. For now, the throttle is kept at half speed, engines a dull background hum. The craft is not alone either. Following the signal of the Fang piloted by Major Bludd, it is accompanied by two large Cobra painted Ospreys, the craft's propellors growling steadily as they keep pace, both of them carrying the two halves of an entire squad of Vipers in their bellies. Snake-Eyes moves out from the front of the truck, keeping low, he moves slowly toward the vipers changing the tire. They're backs are to him and they're busy changing the wheel. He slowly draw his knife... then stops, glancing up quickly at the two copters, his impoved optics tracking the motion and highlighting the reinforcements in the back. Not. Good. He looks back at the two Vipers... choices... Mistress Armada says, "Bollocks! It's Snake-Eyes!" Mistress Armada says, "Sir, the Joes ARE here! Vipers, eyes on the parameter and fire on anything that moves that lacks a Cobra sigil!" Mistress Armada calls into her radio, "Sir, the Joes ARE here! Vipers, eyes on the parameter and fire on anything that moves that lacks a Cobra sigil!" Fang #5840 hoves into view. Snake-Eyes reacts the moment he's seen. The Ninja shoots forward, impaling the first Viper nearest him on his Ka-BAR Tanto knife blade. The man jerks a moment, then slumps, the knife slicing through the heart. He pushes the body at the other Viper as it slides off his knife and hits the dirt, rolling under the vehicle once again. Mistress Armada takes a step towards the deadliest ninja collecting a US government paycheck. Mistress Armada uses the time it takes for Snake-Eyes to kill a Viper to bring up her pistol and try to end his career right here. (Fat chance, we know) Mistress Armada says, "Driver! Get the Incinerators out of here! Move!" Lowdown heard that! (Damn his sexy ears!) . o O (Snake-Eyes?) He does some quick math in his head. He knows exactly where the truck was. Guesses about how far it went on its rim. He swaps back for the CheyTac and its raw power. He runs two more blocks down, leaving just one pair of walls between himself and the truck...and throws caution to the wind as he calls into his radio... Fang #5840 flies over the disabled truck maintaining an altitude of a few hundred feet. The truck starts to move, unsteady on three wheels. The Vipers in front of the truck move hastily to the side. They're supposed to be watching the parameter, but at least have of them are watching their boss about to get her clock cleaned. Major Bludd peers down on the scene. Mistress Armada fires point-black (nearly) at First Sgt. Ninja Mistress Armada's driver says, "Truckload of Incinerators back from a mission." Mistress Armada's truck isn't getting far on three wheels. Snake-Eyes rolls out the other side of the Truck as it starts moving, slicing the other back wheel with his knife before comming up in a crouch on the other side. He looks at Armada as the bullet missing him, going wide over his right shoulder. Under the mask, he smiles. A good day. He explodes forward, covering the distance between the woman and himself in a few steps, aiming a slice upward, intending to slice her from chin to forhead. Squint says, "Right then. If push comes to shove, leave those trucks and they'll make nice bombs. I've got two Ospreys inbound. Hold your position." Squint says, "ETA 2 minutes. Keep your eyes on the sky." Mistress Armada says, "Got it! Got Bludd in a FANG over the scene, if my English eyes see true." Lowdown drops out the magazine with the remaining 3 rounds and pulls out something special. He had this one custom-built: an expanded 10-round box magazine for the .408 armor-piercing round. There's already a round in the chamber, so no need to worry about that. He prays that Snake-Eyes heard his radio and raises the CheyTac, pointing it at the wall in front of him. The next thing the Cobras know, high-calibre rounds start exploding through the building next to the truck! (Fortunately for them, the CheyTac is a bolt-action, so there's some time between the shots. Still...that's a powerful weapon.) Major Bludd says, "How many Joes are we talking about here, Armada? I only see -- oof, looks like that hurt." Mistress Armada leaps backwards from the attack, and alllllmost gets away. The blade slices up along her armored jumpsuit, and slashes up under her chin, cutting it to the bone. Mistress Armada backs away from Snake-Eyes, speaking into her radio with some difficulty. "Got a ninja on the scene, and a sniper in the wings, bosh." Major Bludd maneuvers the FANG around to draw a bead on Snake-Eyes. Major Bludd opens fire on Snake-Eyes with the FANG's Vulcan cannon. The Rattler increases speed as Squint eases the throttle control forward all the way, the sound of the engine roar increasing as they respond to his command. "Taking the safeties off." He states, fliping down the visor of his helmet while tapping into the local frequencies. "Ospreys one and two. Go in full throttle. LZ is hot, I'll kick in ahead and see if I can clear a spot." "Roger that, sir." Comes the reply from the pilots of the other two craft, that dip down and roar in towards the scene ahead of them. "ETA 1 minute, 30 seconds..." Squint mutters, checking his radar. "Major Bludd, all due respect, but I'd advise caution floating around like that." A pause, before he flicks off the intercom. "Hope none of those Joes are carrying a rocket launcher." Fang #5840 backs off rising a few hundred feet. Snake-Eyes launches a side kick at Mistress, but is nearly knocked over as the Vulcan cannon cuts the ground between him and the woman to shreads. He glances up, glances back at the woman, flashes the 'Snake Smile', His index and middle finger across his mask where his mouth would be, and bolts off, running to where the access hatch to the sewer /hopefully/ is still. Mistress Armada aims at Snake-Eyes, but as doom starts raining down from above, she decides that discretion is the better part of Valour. She takes cover as Vipers start dying around her from sniper fire. With embarrassing quickness, they break rank and make for cover themselves. Major Bludd says, "Where's the sniper?" Mistress Armada says, "Dunno, shir. Haven't had a chance ta triangulate his position." Major Bludd shouts into his radio. Mistress Armada says, "Driver, Incinerators -- abandon the truck and break for cover. Prepare to return fire." Mistress Armada does as well, with difficulty. With her gun hand she holds her bleeding jaw and searches the darkness for the Joe sniper. Lowdown goes through the entire magazine far more quickly than he'd have liked. Looks like the other bumper sticker was right. Happiness /is/ a belt-fed weapon! He slips the expanded mag out and slides it into a pocket. That fucker cost him $275, he's not abandoning it. He drops down and grabs the other mag with 3 rounds left, slipping it back into the Intervention. He chambers a round as he starts back down the road. If the Cobras had time to check, they'd notice that the sniper rounds that took out three of their Vipers seemed to have come straight through the building wall. 3 out of 11...not bad for blind fire. Incinerator Squad pile out of the back of the downed truck, and make for cover, igniting the primers on their flamethrowers. Snake-Eyes cuts a zigzag path across the open ground, heading for the cover of the ruined buildings. A Viper who tries to be brave/stupid gets a quick slash across his throat, a black gout of blood shooting from the suddenly open vein in the mans throat. He pushes the already dead but still gurgling man out of the way and keeps running, knowing he has no hope against the Vulcan Cannon of the copter. Squint says, "I've got trajectory information from the ground crews. Let's see how they like a couple of thousand pound Sniper cleaners. Keep your heads down!" Mistress Armada's Vipers sputter out the best info they can gather about where the shots are coming from. Fang #5840 makes a quick pass toward Snake-Eyes zooming by for a strafe before turning sharply away from the scene. Viper Squad 1426 open fire wildly in the direction the shots came, hoping with enough bullets something will hit A-10 Rattler #796 arrives on the scene just as suddenly as any aircraft flying at high speed. The first warning of its arrival is the high pitched shriek of its engines at full burn. The second is the streaking of a dark blue figure trailing across the sky. The Vipers on the ground are giving all that they can for information on where they're getting shot from and Squint makes do the best he can with it. Finally settling on the right 'direction'. He dosen't know exactly -where- the sniper is firing from. But this is why the Rattler is a bomber first and foremost. "Right let's keep away from the subtle route. Clear it out people! Ospreys move in and fill your baskets!" With that he flips the safety cover back on his stick dipping the Rattler forward in a dive. The craft screams overhead rocketing right past Lowdown's position as he moves to make his exit. That's the first and only warning. A split second later the building he was in a few seconds ago vanishes in a brilliant glowing fireball. Two thousand pounds of high explosives delivered onto the place and blossoming outwards in a roaring explosive inferno that rushes towards him like a surging freight train like a scene out of one's favorite Action Movie... Snake-Eyes slips the knife back into his waist and pulls his UZI, returning fire on the squad that opened fire toward what he assumed was Lowdown's possition. He turns and keeps running, diving into the remains of a building, dissapearing as the bomb goes off. Viper Squad 1426 have no idea if they hit anything or not, but as Uzi fire starts cutting into them from behind, they scatter wildly, looking for cover to somehow protect them from both sides. The two Ospreys continue to dip down towards the scene, their wings folding upwards as their pilots bring the craft to a quick hover in short order, now dipping down over the trucks. Small whirlwinds of dust and debris are kicked up in their wake, and more Vipers are to rappel down on lines to help secure the area, one of the craft remaining aloft while the other moves to set down nearby to start an evacuation. Mistress Armada takes shelter in another building, but seeing a nearby one blow up, starts to think better of it. Incinerator Squad start setting fire to cover buildings in the area of the sniper fire, not close yet, but hindering ground approach. Mistress Armada . o 0 ( So much for a quiet retreat. ) Major Bludd watches the exploding building for a moment, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Never get tired of seeing that," he mumbles to himself. Mistress Armada radios the coordinates of the building in which she's hiding, lest she get toasted as well. Mistress Armada . o 0 ( Hope I've never pissed off whoever is flying those bombers. ) Major Bludd scans the area for potential targets. Snake-Eyes moves from cover to cover, slowly going towards Lowdowns last known, kinda, possition, trying to stay out of sight of the fighter. Lowdown is under fire. Vipers everywhere, and bullets filling in the spaces between. No time to shoot back, he's just concerned with bugging out. A rifle shot grazes his leg, causing him to stumble. Then comes the scream. He looks up and sees the Rattler pass overhead. "Oh, fuck me sideways!" He sees the manhole cover just ahead. Then there's the flash. Even through his visor, that hurt. He's blinded for a couple seconds, but still running. The shockwave roars toward him! Just a few steps now! He raises the CheyTac and fires, the round knocking the manhole cover clean off! It never touches the ground, though! The blast catches it and flings it back down the street, just as Lowdown's feet passes through the hole! He falls into the sewers just as the shockwave passes, flames licking the top of his head as his feet splash down, his legs crumpling beneath him. He falls down into the murky, poluted waters of Brasilia's devastated sewers. Mistress Armada moves through the abandoned building she's in, avoiding the windows but trying to keep a lookout Squint says, "I -love- the smell of cluster bombs in the morning." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Did you see where the Joes went? I'm not seeing them from my vantage." to Mistress Armada. (Radio) Mistress Armada sends a radio transmission, 'Moving to higher ground. Will report momentarily.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Watch yer tail, lass." to Mistress Armada. Mistress Armada applies a quick compress to her chin wound, and moves to a third-floor window, peering down and searching for the Joes attack force. (Radio) Mistress Armada sends a radio transmission, 'Isn't that usually your job, sir?' Lowdown lays face-down in the water for a few moments. That blast was hot. The water is cool. It's nasty as hell, and he'll probably need a disentary treatment when he gets back...but his hair got singed, and the cool water is comfortable. Then he remembers that he has to breath! He stands bolt-upright, gasping in a breath of rancid air! And the first thing he does is speak into his radio, "Good to see you've still got a sense of humor. Still tickin' over here, gone subterranean. I'll rendezvous at the same rally point as last time." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Ain't in my contract. Now pay attention before y'get that pretty face 'o yers whacked up any worse. Smartass." to Mistress Armada. Mistress Armada chuckles as she adjusts her night vision goggles and scans below. A-10 Rattler #796 banks back after the high speed past quickly bleeding off acceleration in a heavy G-turn that for a moment has Squint sucking his stomach tight to himself with a deep breath. As he comes around with a 180 degree turn he cuts the throttle to full again though at the same time shifts a lever backwards causing a transformation of the Rattler's configuration. THe plane's wings arc back engines pointing downwards instead. Bit by bit the craft's forward momentum turns into a slow hover which is soon employed as he sweeps the plane back over the Cobra's initial position. By now both Ospreys have set down landing gear deployed their rear ramps lowered and allowing for the Cobras to make a speedy withdrawl. Only one little issue remains of course as Squint brings his Rattler hovering over the scene. Squint says, "All clear on the trucks? I'm going to initiate a Clean Sweep." Snake-Eyes keeps his head down as he moves. He considers firing a few more times, but, he chooses to live. A few more steps and he slips down into the the sewer hole, pulling the top back over the whole and dissapearing, as if he'd never been there... yea right. Mistress Armada says, "Trucks clear! Ready for evac!" Mistress Armada heads for the roof and hopeful pickup Major Bludd, watching the building described by Armada's coordinates, sees her emerge onto the roof and heads that way. Fang #5840 descends quickly toward the roof. Its skids hover inches off the building's surface. Mistress Armada hops on, dangling dramatically from the FANG's skids. Major Bludd peers at Armada, grinning. "All aboard!" Mistress Armada climbs aboard the FANG. "Hiya, bosh. Uh, mission accomplished." Fang #5840 moves off slowly. A-10 Rattler #796 initiates the 'clean sweep' as Squint called it a moment later. THe truck that up to a few minutes ago was the Cobra's best line of escape are now empty. And as usual Cobra isn't about leaving behind any sort of evidence or the like if they can help it. Briefly the Avenger cannon on the nose of the craft sweeps left then right before letting loose with a ripping buzzsaw sound tearing into the vehicle on the ground like a hot knife ripping through butter. In seconds the truck is shredded like swiss cheese the fuel tank having been holed several dozen times before it erupts in a brilliant fireball sending stray bits and pieces of metal and even a spare tire crashing into the street. As if to make sure Squint puts another 5 seconds worth of a burst into the wreckage leaving a storm of empty bullet casings on the ground beneath him before he finally raises his thumb from the trigger. "Allright we're clean. Extraction team report." The other pilots chime in. "Bellies are loaded and we've taken on the casualties as well. We're out of here." Already the two Ospreys are rising from the ground once more folding their wings as they start to take off into the sky. Major Bludd looks at Armada's gashed face with a wince. "Good lord, girl. You better watch where y'put that thing." Squint says, "Bag em and tag em, we're clear." Major Bludd says, "Let's get the hell out of here." Mistress Armada says, "Heard Snake-Eyes hazh one ugly mug... maybe he wantzh to share the pain." Major Bludd shakes his head. "On you, love, that'd be a sin." Mistress Armada settles in. "Old baish hash been destroyed and scoured clean... wish your help, there'sh nothing left for the Joesh or anyone elsh to uzhe againsht us." Cobra Base - Airfield The main boulevard of this Cobra facility runs up to the north, passing beside a large air traffic control tower and radar station. Numerous large hangar buildings have been constructed to provide shelter and concealment for the myriad of aircraft here, and a vast expanse of tarmac provides both airstrips and helipads. Mistress Armada stumbles out of the FANG, her chin wound opening again.Mistress Armada says, "Sir, if you don't mind, I'll head to the infirmary." Major Bludd hops out of the FANG, wincing in Armada's direction. Major Bludd says, "I heartily suggest it." Squint is already back at base. Having been piloting a jet and all. The Rattler is already being wheeled into the hangar while he's busy taking off his helmet and getting his parachute off for that matter. The darn thing results in a sore posterior after awhile. Mistress Armada gives Bludd a tired salute, and heads to the infirmary, with the Incinerators and Vipers that got evac'd out OK Mistress Armada says, "Night, sir. Sorry for the mess." Major Bludd returns the salute. Mistress Armada goes to Cobra Base - Main Road. Mistress Armada has left. Major Bludd doesn't have the heart to ream Armada out for mucking up the extraction bit of the mission. Not with that wound she's sporting. Major Bludd will leave that for later. When she's feeling better. Category:logs